The legend of Dark Link The seven Gems and the Blade of certain fate
by DarkLink297
Summary: We all know about The Legend of Zelda series. A princess who gets into trouble, A hero who saves The land of Hyrule and the Princess. But Now that is getting old. We need a new plot with new characters, Over the time the same plot gets old and isn't that Interesting anymore. So join Dark Link In his Very Own Series! Full summary inside.


**Summary-We all know about The Legend of Zelda series. A princess who gets into trouble, A hero who saves The land of Hyrule and the Princess. But Now that is getting old. We need a new plot with new characters, Over the time the same plot gets old and isn't that Interesting anymore. So join Dark Link In his Very Own Series! The Legend of Dark Link The Seven Gems and the sword of Certain Fate. There Will be Action, New threats, New Allies and Even Love? Dark Link/OC and many others.**

** I do not Own The legend of Zelda or any of the Characters, But I do own the Legend of Dark Link and My characters.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Everyone feared Me. They call me a blood thirsty Monster, No one wants anything to do with me and that is just fine with me. I do not need Friends, I do not need to be loved or need to love to survive. I have Been alone for all my life, so why should I suddenly change now? Loving someone Will show weakness. If I do not Care about Anyone or anything then I have no Weakness, Then I cannot be defeated like all the foolish Men that they call Warriors.  
Just Like my other side, He fell in love with The stupid Princess of Hyrule, now He is Dead, Or so I think he is. Loving someone means that you have to sacrifice yourself for them and protect them with you life. Tch, I do not need any of that, I am fine just the way I am. I do not need to change at all, not one bit.  
I am dark Link, I am the Foolish Link's opposite, I do not need to feel those silly Human Emotions Like Love, Lust or Any others.  
As long as I have power, I am fine.

* * *

The Beast let out a final cry before it fell to the ground with a loud thud. But once it did a light came from its body and More appeared. This has been going on for hours now and I am getting very annoyed and drained of power. If I keep this up any longer I might need up dying here. But I will not let It happen, I will not be defeated by this pack of beasts.  
I swung my blade and missed by an inch from the Beasts body. It swung its paw at me and got me in the arm, making some of the cloth tare. And that is when I realized I was surrounded. I cursed under my breath and tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword. Just as One of the beasts moved I quickly did a spun attack hitting them all, but not hard enough to kill them.  
What's wrong with me? why isn't my attacks working on them?  
Without any warning Flames Engulfed them all, Luckily for me I moved away just in time without getting burned.I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see A old Woman standing there. Her raised hand fell to her side and she turned her attention to me.  
"You cannot simply Kill monsters like them with physical attacks. You are one foolish Person to not know that." She said.  
"I never asked for your help you old hag, I was doing just fine on my own." I growled putting my sword back in its place on my back.  
"Do not kid yourself Boy, You know that if you fought them any longer that you would have been done right then and there." She said walking toward me.  
"Take another step toward me I'll cut you down where you are." I narrowed my eyes at her.  
She raised a brow. "Is that so? I would hardly believe that you would attack an Old lady like me." She said.  
My stare harden. "I don't care who you are, If you get any closer I will kill you." I spat.  
She then took a few more steps toward me leaving just a few inches between us. "Well then, Kill me." She said.  
Without wasting anytime I grabbed out my sword once again and was about to swing at her, but she disappeared.  
I blinked a few times before looking around.  
Then out of nowhere A hard kick got me in my back. I was thrown forward, My sword landing a few feet away from me. I looked up to see the hag staring down at me with disappointment in her eyes.  
"You are still lacking skills, Sadly I thought that you would be more of a challenge. You are just like one of my students, All action and no Brain." She said with a sigh shaking her head.  
I grunted in reply and got up. "Don't compare me to someone else, You don't know anything about me." I said walking over to my sword.  
"That may be true, But anyone can see that you fight randomly without any meaning in your moments at all. If you seek power then you must attack from the heart." She said placing her hand over her heart.  
I glared at her. "I don't have a heart, And I do not need your lessons on fighting, I am perfectly fine on my own." I said putting my sword away.  
"So you say. Your wounds, They are deep and dirty, I know that you do not need help from me, But at least come to my village So you can rest. I would hate to see you die from your condition." She said.  
I sighed in annoyance. "If I do will you leave me be afterwords?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said as she started to walk in a different direction. I shook my head and followed behind her.  
"Tell me Young Man, Who are you?" She asked.  
"You can call me Shadow." I said looking away from her as we spoke.  
"Alright Shadow, You can call me Pally, I am the leader of My village, If You do not mind me asking, Do you know the legend of the Seven Great orbs?"  
I blinked a few times and looked at her. Where did that come from?  
"Yes, I heard of it, But Not all, Why?" I asked Slightly interested.  
"My husband believes that Those Seven orbs are Connected to The chosen ones. He says that they give the chosen ones unbelievable amount of power when they need it the most. Sometimes the power is positive and Sometime negative." She said.  
"How so?"I asked. How does anyone know about this?  
"Positive power is power that is useful and harmless, Negative power is Power that causing more harm and destruction." She said just before we came up to a gate of a village, That I have never noticed before.  
"How come I never Noticed This gate before?" I asked.  
"We don't allow just any people come in and out of our Village you know." She said before she walked through the gates. I followed behind her and the gates closed behind me disappearing from sight.  
The sound of children Screaming and Laughing filled my ears which caused me to scowl.  
The old woman walked over to a small cabin. She turned to me and smiled slightly. "You will now meet the student That I teach." She said before she opened the door and walked in. I slowly followed in, unsure If I should be in there or not.  
"Hm? That's strange, She was here just before I left a while ago." She mumbled to herself looking around.  
"Wait, You mean your student Is a female?" I asked slightly surprise.  
"Yes, You know that not only men can be warriors." She said.  
I scowled. "Girls are weak, they're to emotional." I said flatly.  
She chuckled. "You'd be surprised how she is." She said.  
"Pally! Pally! Come quick! Min just wandered into the Dungeon!" A voice shouted from outside.  
The hag sighed. "Again? How many times do I have to tell her that she is not strong enough to go in there alone!" She said clenching her fist.  
"What dungeon? There's a dungeon here in this Village?" I asked.  
"Yes, That is where I train her, She has a bad habit of going in there by herself and in the end she is barely alive. How can someone be so reckless?" She said before she walked out of the cabin.  
I shrugged and walked out following her. Who knows I might become stronger by 'Saving' The hag's Student.

* * *

**Okay so that is all for this chapter.  
I am adding a lot of my own things in here just to tell you guys so you won't get confused.  
I made Dark Link's Name Shadow just in case anyone was wondering.  
This Story** **will be in both Shadow's(Dark Link's) And My character's P.O.V Who will be making an appearance in the next chapter or so.  
If you have any questions just Pm me them or leave them in a review either way is fine by me.  
This is my first fanfiction so sorry if I messed up on on anything I tried my best and My laptop isn't the greatest. It is very slow at typing so if I misspelled anything then you know why.  
I hope you all enjoyed, Please review and I hope I see you all next time.**


End file.
